Tíos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Shikadai lo que más amaba además de dormir, era pasar tiempo con sus tíos en la aldea de la arena. Espero su review 7u7


_**Capítulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una de las cosas que Shikadai amaba más que dormir era ir de visita a la aldea de la arena. Su madre era proveniente de esta, y cada vez que tenía vacaciones como ninja iban los dos a visitar a sus tíos.

Shikadai adoraba a sus tíos, el Kazekage y su mano derecha, ellos le daban todo lo que Shikadai quisiera-y no es que él fuera caprichoso- ¿pero a que clase de niño no le gustaría que atendieran todos sus gustos?

Pero no solo por eso es que Shikadai amaba a sus tíos. El Kazekage, su tío Gaara, era bastante amoroso, su madre le decía que él era muy pequeño para saber sobre el pasado que ellos tuvieron, que lo entendería cuando creciera, pero Shikadai era un Nara, y como Nara tenia una mente bastante brillante y lograba entender cosas que un niño de 4 años no entendía.

La mano derecha del Kazekage, su tío Kankuro también era bastante amoroso con él, además que eran un gran artista con los títeres y a veces solía utilizarlos para divertir a su pequeño sobrino que para pelear.

Shikadai y Temari ya estaban caminando por el desierto, era el tercer día de viaje, el ultimo y ya estaban cerca de la aldea.

-quiero que te portes bien-le dijo Temari-el Kazekage estará ocupado y no es bueno que se distraiga-

-mamá-dijo Shikadai-¿que pasó cuando eran pequeños?-

-aún no lo entenderás, cariño-dijo Temari cargando a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla para que el niño olvidará sus preguntas-sigamos el camino-lo bajo y siguieron caminando por el desierto.

Kankuro estaba en las puertas de la aldea esperando que Temari apareciera por el horizonte junto con su sobrino. Recordó al principio cuando su hermana le contó de su compromiso con el Nara, que casi se puso como loco, Temari podría ser su hermana mayor, pero Kankuro la protegía como si fuera menor que él, lo que más le hizo cambiar su expresión fue el nacimiento de Shikadai, daba la casualidad que tanto Gaara y él estaban en Konoha cuando Temari entró en trabajo de parto, recordó que apenas vio a la pequeña criatura tanto él como Gaara lloraron de alegría, ellos tenían a Shikadai tan consentido cada vez que venía a la aldea.

Kankuro sonrió en cuanto vio las dos figuras que se acercaban, la cabellera rubia amarrada en cuatro coletas y la pequeña figura de pelo negro que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, ya cuando estaban cerca, Temari soltó al niño para que este corriera

-¡Tío Kankuro!-exclamó el pequeño brincando a los brazos de Kankuro, este lo abrazó, después aún con el niño en brazos abrazó a su hermana

-¿no deberías estar ayudando a Gaara?- lo reprendió Temari, Kankuro puso los ojos en blanco, amaba a su hermana, pero ella los reprendía mucho

-acabas de llegar ¿y ya me estas regañando?-Temari frunció el ceño, regañando los era la forma en que ella demostraba su amor, pues así demostraba que se preocupaba por ellos-esta en su oficina, me dijo que viniera a recibirlos-

-no es como si no supiera como es esta aldea, nací y me crié aquí, Kankuro-ella sonrió y fueron caminando hasta la torre del Kazekage.

Gaara se apartó de la ventana en cuanto vio a Temari y Kankuro que tenia a Shikadai en brazos, se dispuso a firmar los papeles que tenia enfrente, aunque estuvieran en paz, había misiones y papeles que él como el Kazekage tenía que firmar. Gaara miró las fotos que tenía en su escritorio, todas eran de cuando él ya había cambiado, cuando había mejorado la relación con sus hermanos. Gaara apreciaba el amor que le brindaban porque de pequeño los rechazó, recordó como muchas veces de pequeños sus hermanos, a pesar de ser mayores que él le temían, Temari apenas le dirigía la mirada y aunque ella desde que era niña era la que los atendía siempre había sido distante, pero no había sido culpa de ella, pues Temari siempre había intentando darle amor, ese amor que a él le faltaba, ese amor que rechazó. Por eso ahora era feliz con la familia que tenia, a pesar de que no estaba casado ni con hijo tenia a un sobrino que amaba mas que a nada, un niño que era inocente y que él lo mantendría así, sin que su infancia fuera perturbada.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y enseguida escuchó la vocecilla

-¡Tío Gaara!-el pequeño Shikadai se bajo de los brazos de Kankuro y fue hacia él, Gaara lo abrazó

-¿ya firmaste los documentos que se te acumulan?-

-lo hago, lo juro, pero ahora quiero pasar la tarde con mi sobrino-

-ustedes dos lo malcrían-dijo Temari-no los comprendo, pero bueno-Temari sonrió-iré a comprar algunas cosas, les dejo a Shikadai-

-adiós-dijeron Kankuro y Gaara la tiempo, mientras se sentaban en el suelo con Shikadai y este sacaba los juguetes que normalmente guardaban en la oficina del Kazekage para la visita del niño.

Shikadai tenía la sangre Nara, así que normalmente no era muy activo, pero parecía que cuando estaba en Suna la sangre del desierto que corría por sus venas se activaba y se veía mas activo y alegre, Shikadai tomaba las pinturas de la cara de Kankuro y se pintaba el rostro, se hacia un desastre, pero como Temari decía, sus tíos lo dejaban hacer lo que el niño quisiera, Kankuro cogía a veces pequeños juguetes del pequeño y los utilizaba como marionetas para entretener al pequeño. Gaara utilizaba su arena para contarle historias y entretener a su sobrino. Shikadai pasaba maravillas estando en la aldea en la arena, él había nacido y era heredero de un clan en la aldea de la hoja, pero su madre era de la aldea de la arena y en sus venas corría esa sangre, así que cada vez que Shikadai estaba en la aldea de la arena sentía que estaba también en casa y con la gente que lo amaba.

Ya caída la tarde, Temari volvió a la torre del Kazekage para buscar a su hijo y llevarlo a su apartamento en la aldea. Al abrir la oficina del Kazekage se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a sus hermanos y su hijo dormidos en el sueño con un montón de juguetes al rededor, ella entendía la adoración que ellos sentían por su sobrino, ya que podían disfrutar con él lo que no disfrutaron ellos mismos en su infancia. Temari sabía que esos tres no se levantarían, así que simplemente les colocó una manta a cada uno, sabia que se levantarían pronto y cuando sus hermanos despertaran podría llevarse cargado a su hijo al apartamento. Temari se sentó en el escritorio de Gaara contemplando a sus hermanos y a su hijo, nunca pensó que ellos así como ella tendrían una buena vida después de la infancia terrible que tuvieron, pero su hijo era el que traía la felicidad a los hermanos de la arena, una felicidad que había tardado, pero que había válido la pena la espera.


End file.
